Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a skateboard stand, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a skateboard stand capable of folding flat for storage and shipping.
Description of the Related Art
A skateboard is a three-dimensional, non-planar object with a center of gravity that does not align with any of the perimeter surfaces of the boards. This results in an instability when trying to store the board in an upright position. Skateboard users often prop their skateboards against walls or furniture when not in use. The inherent instability of skateboards, however, makes the skateboard prone to sliding down, leaving a mark or mar on the wall or furniture against which it was propped.
Leaving the skateboard on the floor is not a better option, as it takes up space and produces a tripping hazard. This is particularly true given the inherent rolling nature of a skateboard.
Skateboard racks are sometimes used, but these typically require wall space or dedicated floor space and cannot be easily moved. Wall-mounted racks in particular are an issue, as they require placing holes in walls, which can be unsightly when the rack is removed and may be prohibited in apartments or other rental property.
Small skateboard stands may overcome many of these issues, allowing a skateboard to be stored upright without touching a wall or furniture. Small stands may be easily moved as desired. Such stands, however, are typically bulky and often heavy. Thus, they cannot be easily stored when not in use and they can be costly to ship.
Based on the foregoing, it is desirable to provide a skateboard stand that is capable of holding a skateboard in an upright position, either vertically or horizontally, but also capable of being folded flat for storage and/or shipping.
It is further desirable for the stand to be lightweight yet stable.
It is further desirable for the stand to be a unitary structure for ease of manufacture and assembly.